


forget about the crowd

by aaronsoul



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Kevin Day, Everyone Is Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronsoul/pseuds/aaronsoul
Summary: “Aaron?”Aaron hummed in response, his voice coming from the other end of the phone softer than usual. “Yeah?”Kevin closed his eyes, as he got up the courage to ask what he had been questioning for what was a long time now.“What are we?”The other line was silent until he heard Aaron sigh. “I don’t know, Kevin.”-Or, the one in which I attempt to write something sort of poetic (in a way) and fail terribly. It has a nice ending though.
Relationships: (background) Jeremy Knox/ Jean Moreau, (background) Neil Josten/ Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day & Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	forget about the crowd

* * *

Whenever they went to Eden’s, it was the same for Kevin: always starting with one drink.

Then, it was followed with, _Just one more._

One would turn into two, then three, four, five, six, seven, eight… 

This would go on until Andrew shot him a warning glare, and Kevin would roll his eyes, although he would still stand up and leave to get lost on the dance floor. 

After that, he would dance until his feet started aching . Nicky somehow always found him and, then, he’d drag Kevin out of the club towards Neil, Andrew and Aaron who were already waiting for him inside Aaron’s car.

Kevin never remembered what happened afterwards, just that every morning afterwards, he would wake up with a burning headache and then proceed to run to the bathroom and vomit.

Truth be told, Kevin hated drinking. He hated the taste of the alcohol and the burning sensation as it went down his throat. But he also hated remembering. He hated his past, and the alcohol made him forget.

Forgetting was better than being sober. _Way, way, way_ better.

Kevin was the only one who had absolutely no recollection of the night. The others, no matter how much they drank, would always be ten times more sober than Kevin in the end.

For example, there was Aaron. He remembered how Kevin always dozed off as soon as he sat on the backseat, and how, when they arrived, Aaron was the only one who bothered with waking Kevin up, and then, dragging him towards their dorm as Kevin went on and on about how Aaron was his best friend and the most amazing person in the world and whatnot.

He also remembered that one night when, as Aaron opened the door to the apartment, Kevin had turned to him and looked directly into Aaron’s eyes as he said: 

“You’re pretty.”

Aaron had rolled his eyes, and Kevin had grinned sloppily in return, a slight blush tainting his cheeks once Kevin’s drunken mind finally processed the fact that he had just called Aaron pretty.

That same night, Kevin had fallen on the couch and draped an arm over his eyes as he started to snore almost instantly. Aaron closed the door behind them, and sighed when he saw Kevin already asleep on the couch. He was going to go to his room, but, from the corner of his eye, he saw Kevin shiver. 

Aaron hated showing that he cared. And what he did next wasn’t actually something big or important. Nicky would have probably done that without thinking twice about it, but it took Aaron five minutes until he finally decided on draping a blanket on top of Kevin.

Aaron then went upstairs, without turning back.

The next morning, Kevin somehow managed to figure out that it had been Aaron who had placed a blanket on top of him, but, since Aaron didn’t mention it, neither did Kevin.

That night was soon left behind.

* * *

After Riko’s death, Kevin decided to sober up. He went to groups, and visited some doctors who helped him with his recovery. He wasn’t going to lie. The process had been slow. Terribly slow. It was a day by day kind of thing and it had been hard. It still was sometimes. 

In the end, it did work. 

Soon, it had been one year since the last time Kevin had tasted alcohol.

There were some days that were significantly harder than others. Like on Riko’s birthday. It had taken a lot of self control and Aaron having to lock Kevin up in his room so that Kevin’s mouth wouldn’t find its way to a drink. 

There were also days when alcohol didn’t cross Kevin’s mind.

The one soon became a two, three, four, and then it had been five years that Kevin had been sober.

Aaron had called him that day. 

Kevin had been unpacking his bags, settling in his new room when his phone had started ringing.

“Hey.” Kevin smiled at Aaron’s voice, replying with a soft hi of his own. There had been a sound in the background, Aaron standing up from wherever he had been sitting. “How are your new teammates treating you?”

Kevin plopped down on his bed, stretching out and yawning before answering. “They’re cool. Some of them anyways. There’s this one person- Riley? She’s self centered as fuck.”

“So, kind of like you, right?”Aaron had laughed at his own joke, and Kevin rolled his eyes, pretty sure Aaron knew what he had just done. 

Kevin had forgotten how much he loved Aaron’s laugh.

Kevin answered simply, groaning when his head accidentally hit the back of the bed. “She’s not like me.” After a moment, he continued, “I'm better.”

Aaron made a sound in the back of his throat. It sounded like he was agreeing with Kevin, but also disagreeing at the same time. 

Kevin straightened up, sitting on the edge of the bed, he said, “Wait, hold up. Look at your phone right now.” He didn’t wait for Aaron’s answer, as he pressed on the ‘video call’ option on his phone, and waited for Aaron to answer. 

It took only a few seconds for Aaron’s face to appear on the screen. Kevin smiled, “That’s better.”

Aaron made a peace sign, smiling softly at the camera. Kevin had taken a screen-shot, capturing Aaron’s smile quickly before Aaron frowned as he read the words that popped on his screen:

_‘Kevin Day has taken a screen-shot of the call’_

Aaron had opened his mouth, showing Kevin his middle finger through the screen, saying, “fuck you” at the same time.

Kevin laughed, and Aaron let it slide when Kevin asked him about his work. Aaron let himself explain in detail how the interns he was teaching at the hospital were literal dumbasses. 

Kevin had said that Aaron was simply impatient. “And a bad teacher,” Kevin had added, the smile on his face turning into a laugh when Aaron flipped him off once again.

They had talked for three hours, only hanging up because Kevin’s roommate had arrived, asking Kevin if he wanted to get dinner with the team. Kevin was going to refuse, but Aaron spoke up:

“We’ll talk later. Go hang out with them, Kevin.”

Kevin had smiled at Aaron, that one smile that he only let his best friend see, and he agreed reluctantly. “Fine. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Aaron nodded. “Yeah. Okay.”

Aaron’s voice came from the other side of the line, “and, Kevin?”

Kevin’s finger hovered above the red button, stopping himself from hanging up the moment he heard Aaron’s voice again. “Yeah?” he asked, carefully.

“Congrats on five years.”

Aaron hung up, and Kevin was left staring at the screen, a small smile on his face. “Thank you,” he muttered, so quietly, Kevin barely even heard the words exit his own mouth. 

A few seconds later, he stood up and he turned to look at Kai. 

They were looking around, whistling softly, turning to look at Kevin the moment they noticed the room had gone silent. “Ready to go?” they asked, a smile on their face.

Kevin nodded. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

* * *

Practice was thrilling yet tiring. The Catamounts were one of the best teams in the country, and Kevin was glad he had accepted t their offer to be in the team. His teammates were amazing too, even if Kevin wouldn’t admit it aloud. Some of the newbies looked at Kevin as if he were a God, and took Kevin’s advice terribly seriously.

Kevin didn’t hate most of his teammates, and he actually managed to make friends. 

The type of friends with whom you saw movies until two in the morning, went to restaurants on the weekends and played board games with.

Kevin and Kai became inseparable, and one night, Kevin accidentally confessed to him about having a crush on Aaron. Kai had laughed, and joked about Kevin’s right hand not being the only thing not straight about him. Kevin had looked at him, indignation clear on his face, but he had laughed in the end as he pushed Kai from the couch and to the floor. 

“You should tell him you like him.” They had said. 

Kevin considered doing just that for about five minutes before he ended up shrugging it off. 

* * *

“How’s the team?”

Kevin sighed as he took a bite from his salad, turning to look at Aaron, who was staring at Kevin through the screen of his phone. “You asked me that same question one week ago Aaron.”

Aaron raised his eye-brow, and rolled his eyes. “No. I didn’t. I asked you ‘how are your teammates treating you’. That’s completely different.”

Kevin snorted. “It’s basically the same thing, weirdo.”

“It’s not and you know it, Day.”

Kevin pouted, “Don’t call me Day.”

Aaron spoke, his mouth full with the cupcake he had just taken a bite from. “Why?” He asked, and Kevin made a disgusted face, to which Aaron grinned.

“Because,” Kevin started, “it’s weird.”

“Well, you’re weird.” Aaron retorted. When Kevin didn’t answer, Aaron spoke again. “Hey. Answer my question. How’s the team?”

Kevin shrugged. “They’re good. Like really, really good. I think we can win the finals this year.”

Aaron groaned. “The season hasn’t even started and you’re already thinking about the finals?”

Kevin grinned. “I gotta plan ahead.” Kevin pointed his fork at Aaron. “We’ll make it,” he added.

“Sure you will.”

* * *

Andrew and Neil had come to visit him one day. They went out to get drinks and Neil had gone off on a huge rant about how, at the pace they were going, there was no fucking way in hell that the Bearcats would make it to finals. 

Andrew had contributed to the talk, and told Kevin how his teammates were shitheads. Neil had held up his hand, and said, “They’re not. You’re just a grandpa that hates everyone.”

Andrew had whispered something in Neil’s ear, and his partner in crime proceeded to blush . Kevin had laughed, raising his hands in mock surrender when Andrew glared at him.

Kevin hadn’t realized how much he had missed them.

During their conversation, there was a point when Neil had made a joke -it had been terrible-, and Kevin had caught Andrew smiling. Kevin grinned. 

When it had been time to say goodbye, Neil had given Kevin a hug, and wished him good luck. Andrew hadn’t said anything, he had just taken Neil’s hand as they entered the airport. Kevin waved them off, getting in his car as soon as they were out of view, and driving back to his room. He was happy for them.

* * *

**(11:34)** mr sir exy day

 **(11:35)** hey, come here bitch

 **(11:35)** keviiiiin

 **(11:35)** jesus christ pspspsp

 **(11:35)** yk what, i officially hate you. call me when you can

Aaron’s phone rang at two o’clock. “Oh hey. Look who actually called!” Aaron said, with fake enthusiasm

Kevin’s voice came silently from the other side. “It’s twelve am here Minyard. My roommate is sleeping.”

“Ohh,” Aaron said, “I forgot time zones existed. My bad.”

Kevin laughed, and Aaron heard a door closing on the other side of the line. Kevin’s voice came through again, that time much louder. “Okay. I’m outside our room now. What’s up?”

Aaron shrugged, propping his feet up on the desk to his office. “I’m bored.”

“I-” Kevin sighed, “is that why you called? Aaron, you’re full of surprises.”

“I know.” Aaron laughed. “Also, I just operated on someone.”

“You what?”

“I mean,” Aaron started, “someone needed a lung transplant, so well, I operated on them. That’s usually how surgery works Kevin.”

Aaron could basically hear Kevin roll his eyes. “I know. I meant- is the person okay?”

Aaron shrugged. “I don’t know. They made it through, now I have to wait until she wakes up.”

Kevin sat down on the steps. “Oh. Well, I hope they do. I’m sure she will, I mean, it’s you after all who operated on them.”

Aaron smiled, and he felt himself relax slightly at Kevin’s reassuring words. “Yeah,” he says. “Thanks Kev. ‘Night.”

As if on cue, Kevin yawned. “Good night Aaron. I’ll call you later.”

Aaron smiled gently when he hung up. It had been almost two months since he last saw Kevin, and he would have to wait another until he finally got the chance to. Aaron wished he had been able to go to Vermont last week, but, he had a last minute call from work, and he hadn’t been able to surprise Kevin. 

Even though they called almost daily, there was a huge difference to being able to see him in person.

Aaron sighed.

* * *

Kevin missed The Foxes. He missed his old team. He missed Andrew, Neil, Allison, Nicky, Matt -he couldn’t miss Dan since he saw her every day at practice-, and Aaron. He missed Aaron most of all. 

He misses playing video games -cuddling- with him, he misses going out on night walks with him, he misses when he and Aaron stayed home together and all they did was talk and talk and talk.

He missed Aaron. And every day they called, Kevin’s insides would twist with longing because he is _so fucking close_ yet thousands of miles away. (Quite literally).

Kevin groaned as he stared at the ceiling of his dorm and wished for a certain someone to randomly walk into his room.

* * *

Kevin had practice to keep his mind off Aaron and Aaron had his work to keep his mind off Kevin too.

Yet both of them still found some time to think about the other every single day. 

* * *

The season started and the Catamounts won their first game against the Ravens. Kevin had searched the stands, looking for Aaron, but he hadn’t been there. 

Kevin couldn’t blame him. Aaron and him were just friends. Also, Aaron had work, and way more important stuff to do than to go watch a silly ball game. So it really was Kevin’s fault for getting his hopes up.

* * *

Aaron didn’t attend any of Kevin’s games. He was waiting. For the grand finale or whatever it was that people called it. 

Aaron didn’t mention anything to Kevin about not going to his games when they called. He could tell Kevin was disappointed, even if it was only slightly. 

* * *

Aaron wasn’t gay. At least, he didn’t think he was until Kevin Day came into his life seven years ago and wrecked his ‘I will grow up, marry a girl, have two kids and live in a house with white walls, a dog, and a garden’ dream.

Aaron hated Kevin. But he also couldn’t find it in himself to stop talking to him. It was annoying. 

The worst part was that Aaron knew that Kevin was some straight little shit, and yet, he had somehow fallen for the little fucker.

* * *

Despite what the media thought, Kevin wasn’t fucking straight. At least not when Aaron had decided to exist. Kevin sometimes hated the fact that he couldn’t just confess his love for Aaron and kiss him.

* * *

“Aaron?”

Aaron hummed in response, his voice coming from the other end of the phone softer than usual. “Yeah?”

Kevin closed his eyes, as he got up the courage to ask what he had been questioning for what was a long time now.“What are we?”

The other line was silent until he heard Aaron sigh. “I don’t know, Kevin.”

* * *

The UV Catamounts made it to the finals easily enough. And Aaron still hadn’t gone to any of their fucking games.

He missed Aaron. He wanted to see him.

* * *

Kevin entered the Court, behind him, the rest of the team walked in proudly, heads high. People were roaring from the stands, waving flags and posters with the team's logo proudly. Kevin spotted a few people holding up posters that said _‘Marry me Kevin!’._

He chuckled when Kai bumped Kevin’s shoulder, pointing at those same posters he had just seen. “You should blow one of them a kiss, dude.”

Kevin laughed, but he turned to look at one of the fans, and blew them a kiss. The crowd whistled, and Kevin threw his head back as they finally stopped in the centre of the court. They were competing against the Belmonte Terrapins, who were already waiting for them, standing in line in front of them. 

Kevin caught Jean’s eyes, and he smiled fondly. Jean returned the smile, winking playfully as he mouthed _“you’re going to lose”._

Kevin rolled his eyes: _“you wish”_

They both grinned at each other, breaking eye contact when Kevin was forced to line up and shake hands with the players of the opposing team. He smiled at them, the smile never quite reaching his eyes until he shook hands with Jean and Jeremy. 

“Hey.” Kevin told Jeremy. “Good luck. You’ll need it.”

Jeremy laughed, patting Kevin’s shoulder and yelling behind his back as they both started to walk away, “I thought Jean already told you that you’ll lose, Kev!”

Kevin laughed, and he trotted over to Kai who was stretching calmly, already in place. Kai stood up when he saw Kevin approach them. “Make sure they don’t get past you, Kevin.”

Kevin rolled his eyes, “I need to worry myself with scoring. You make sure they don’t get anywhere near Riley and the goal.”

Kai laughed. “Okay, boss. Will do.” He winked at Kevin as the striker finally made his way to his place.

The game started.

The roars of the crowd increased, and Kevin attempted to block them out as best as he could, placing his entire focus on the game, just like he always did . 

He ran and ran and ran. His feet were aching and breathing ragged by the time the first half ended. 

He checked the score board, groaning when he saw that the Terrapins were four points ahead of them. He cursed slightly under his breath as he removed his helmet, taking a deep breath and sucking in as much fresh air as he could. 

Kevin walked to where his other teammates were, conversing with Dan, his coach. She was yelling at them all, brow furrowed. She turned to look at Kevin as he walked to them, and grinned.

Kevin still hadn’t gotten used to Dan and him actually being friends. “Kevin!” Dan said, quickly turning to look at the player’s sitting on the bench, and then back to Kevin. “Can you tell these fuckers why the Terrapins scored four more goals than us because apparently I’m being too fucking dense.”

The team rolled their eyes, and Riley stood up. “No- we get the why. What we don’t get is why you’re going to make Kevin play the second half too!”

Kevin raised his eye-brow at that. It had been a while since he played both halves, and oh _how he missed it._

Kai stood up, giving Riley a look that said: ‘are you dumb or what?’ and said, with an exasperated sigh. “Are you serious Riley? He’s literally the best at Exy in the fucking _world,_ and we’re four points behind! The question is: Why the fuck would Dan not make Kevin play the second half, too?”

Kevin choked a laugh when Riley sat back down, cheeks blushing bright red. He grabbed a cone and filled it with water, drinking it quickly before pulling Dan aside. 

“Are you sure you want me to play the second half too?” He asked her.

Dan gave him an easy going smile, motioning for Kevin to lean in, and placing her mouth on Kevin’s ear, as if she were telling him a secret. She didn’t whisper. She fucking yelled. “Of course I’m fucking sure, Kevin!”

Kevin jumped back, covering his ear instinctively and flipping Dan off, who was now laughing, presumably at Kevin’s reaction. 

Dan clapped her hands when her laughter finally died down, and she raised her voice once again, this time addressing the whole team. “Alright. Now, go out there, and beat the fuck out of them!”

The team whooped as they ran back to the court, patting each other on their backs and wishing each other good luck.

Kevin smiled as he walked, his racquet in his left hand, head high, looking around the crowd. 

His eyes spotted a short, blond guy on the front stands. Kevin stopped dead in his tracks, smile widening when Aaron turned to look at him, and made a peace sign, saluting Kevin the way he always did. Kevin nodded his head, acknowledging Aaron in a secretive way so that the reporters wouldn’t notice. He knew Aaron didn’t like getting attention much. 

A referee blew the whistle, and the game started once again. 

Kevin played like his life depended on it.

Somehow, between Kevin and the other striker, Natalie, they managed to score five goals. They were one point ahead of their rivals when Jean scored.

 _A tie._ That was Kevin’s first thought. and he turned to look at Jean, smirking at him in response.

_Oh no the fuck not. I’m not letting them win._

That was the second thought.

And he didn’t. When Natalie threw him the ball, Kevin danced through the bodies that attempted to block him until he was in front of the goal. 

Three: Kevin came to a stop, not quite sure as to why he had just done that.

Two: He angled his racquet. He only had one chance.

One: With all the strength left inside him, Kevin threw the ball as fast as he could.

Silence.

The buzzer painted red, and Kevin dropped to his knees, the cheering of the crowd muffled as green, yellow and white pieces of paper -confetti- fell from the sky, covering the court in the Catamounts’ colours. He smiled as he removed his helmet once again. 

His teammates surrounded Kevin, hugging each other as they all cheered, laughed and yelled incoherent stuff. 

Kevin slipped from the hug, eyes scanning the crowd, finally landing on the person he wanted to see. He smiled, grin wide, and he ran towards Aaron, stopping only because of the walls separating them.

“Hey! You came!” He yelled, looking up at Aaron.

Aaron looked at him before finally smiling. “I did.” It was so quiet, Kevin only knew what he had said because he was staring at Aaron’s lips.

Kevin jumped, nearly touching Aaron’s foot. “Come down!” 

Aaron looked at him as if he had grown another head. He was easily three metres above Kevin. “Are you crazy?”

 _Only for you,_ Kevin thought. Instead, he said. “I’ll catch you. Trust me.”

Aaron considered it. 

He finally sighed as he passed his legs over the rail. It looked like he was praying. He turned to look at Kevin, yelling, “If you don’t catch me, I will fucking drown your ass.”

Kevin laughed, raising his arms. “I’ll catch you.”

Aaron raised his head to look at the sky, then, he jumped. 

Kevin did catch him. 

His arms hugged Aaron firmly, and Aaron gripped Kevin’s biceps tightly. Then, Aaron turned to look at Kevin, probably to break their hug, but Kevin couldn’t find it in himself to let Aaron go. 

Aaron met Kevin’s eyes, and he smiled slightly. When he noticed that Kevin wasn’t planning on letting go, Aaron sighed. “Kev. People are watching. Like- literally millions.”

Kevin didn’t care at that moment. He only had eyes for Aaron. They hadn’t seen the other in four months. It was about time. 

Kevin leaned down slightly, so that he would be able to whisper, “Is it okay if I...” he trailed off, but spoke again once he found his voice. “Can I kiss you?”

Aaron’s eyes widened, but he nodded, slowly. Kevin’s eyes searched Aaron’s for any hint of doubt. For some reason, he didn’t find any.

Aaron impatiently rolled his eyes. “I already said yes, Day.”

That said, Aaron grabbed Kevin’s face with both of his hands, and crashed their lips together. Kevin’s eyes closed, and holy fuck. An explosion of complete and utter peace overwhelmed them both. Fireworks exploded inside of him, and even though the whole world was watching, Kevin didn’t find it in himself to care. Because that kiss, that kiss was everything Kevin had ever wanted since the day he accidentally fell in love with Aaron.

That kiss; hard, but soft; hot but cool; a split second but also forever.

When they broke apart, Kevin’s hearing returned to him, and he finally registered the whooping of the crowd. He looked at Aaron, as he opened his eyes slowly. Their foreheads were pressed together softly, and when Aaron finally met Kevin’s eyes, he smiled. Kevin’s breath was taken away by that smile. It was the same soft, caring, kind, loving smile Aaron always gave him, but there was something he had never seen. 

It was as if Aaron had finally let go of something that had been holding him back.

“There’s no turning back now.” Aaron muttered, slightly out of breath.

“I don’t want to turn back.” Kevin said, more sure of himself than he had ever been.

The crowd couldn’t hear them, but Kevin was one hundred percent sure that their cheering was louder now. 

“My brother is going to kill you.” Aaron whispered.

“I don’t care.” Kevin said.

Aaron smiled as he pulled Kevin forward again, meeting their lips for the second time that day.

Kevin could have stopped living right there and then, and he would have died the happiest person in this world. 

Aaron meant absolutely everything to him and Kevin had stopped caring about what others thought of him a while ago. He felt free. He _was_ free.

* * *

Years later, when Aaron and Kevin were cuddling on the couch, watching a movie, it was there when Kevin realized that maybe, he also meant the world to Aaron too.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading :P i hope y'all enjoyed this BFSDJOF


End file.
